Giovanni's story (At least in my way)
by Darunia47
Summary: Just Giovanni's story after of the games, in my way.I like it. Soon more chapters...


Giovanni's story  
  
By Darunia47  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wise do.  
  
Beaten for a kid! I must try to work in my skills" Said he  
  
"Meowwww!" Said his loyal Persian, that he always calls "His catty"  
  
"You're right, my catty, we should enter in any tournament! But tournaments doesn't appear from the air, they do! Hahahahaha!" He was laughing on loud when a notice in the TV appeared "The Tournament in the Red Island, that always starts each 5 years, will start next month. There's still space for some people, so be quick and enter" ended the news.  
  
"Right! I must enter! What do you think, my catty?"  
  
"Meow!" said it.  
  
"Nice! I kust go to Red island! But before I must check where is...let's see, I must go to "Carmin"(The city where Surge is, I don't know how is in English...) and take the ferry, then do a walk. Nice, in 2 days I will be in Red island. I will have 25 for train, so I have probabilities of win."  
  
That is howGiovanni decided start his quest how a nice trainer.  
  
Giovanni: Well, I'm in the S.S.Anne, so I can't get back now.  
  
Girl(Enters right now): Hey man, can you give me my Staryu? He's in the pool, but I can't swim, and he's stuck somewhere...  
  
Giovanni: Okay, right niw"Enters in water" Cold! "Finds the Staryu. Carries it to the superfice." Is that?  
  
Girl: Thanks! I was thinking that I losed him. My name is vanessa, and you?  
  
Giovanni: My name is Giovanni, but you can call me Gio.  
  
Vanessa: Call me Vane. Do you go to the tournament in the red island?  
  
Gio: Yes, I'm gonna t enter with my Nidoking, my Nidoqueen, my Rhydon, my Dugtrio and my Persian!  
  
Vane: You should know that you need 6 Pokemon for enter.  
  
Gio: I also have a Onix.  
  
Vane: That sounds better. I'm gonna use my ater and fight PKMN like Staryu and Hitmonchan.  
  
Gio: Do you think that we will battle?  
  
Vane: I don't think that...  
  
Gio: Anyways, thanks. I''m in room 37.  
  
Vane: Mine is the 84  
  
Gio: See you!  
  
Vane: Bye bye.  
  
3 days after of that, the S.S. Anne reached to Red Island. Giovanni went to the Red hotel, when suddenly, 2 guys appeared in front of him.  
  
Guy1: Give us money!  
  
Guy2: Or Pokemon!  
  
Giovanni: don't have the money and either PKMN here, all of then are in the S.S. Anne yet.  
  
Guy1: Do not lie! I'm gonna to use that *Pulls a gun* if you don't say me the true!  
  
Giovanni: I don't have nothing, only my wears... and you don't want let me naked, want you?  
  
Guy2: Shut up and give us the money or the PKMN now! *Pulls a gun*  
  
But, just when Guy2 was ready for shoot, a long leg apopears and makes the gun fly, falling in the water!  
  
Vane: Hey, Gio, are you okay?  
  
Gio: Vane! *A explosion is heared. Giovanni is hitted for a bullet. Guy1 escapes carrying Guy2's body*  
  
Vane: Gio, are you okay? Gio? Someone help me!  
  
Thanks to God, finally Giovanni was carred to a hospital to time.  
  
Doctor: The gun hitted tou in the left arm. A bit more to the right and you will be die now! Rest 5 days and then you can go.  
  
Vane: Who will care of him?  
  
Doctor: We don't have people yet.  
  
Vane: What? You gonna let him all alone? I'm going to be here all 5 days.  
  
Giovanni: No, Vane, go to your training.  
  
Vane: Only 5 days are nothing for me.  
  
Gio: Thanks, Vane.  
  
During that 5 days, Giovanni always searched a oportunity for train his Pokemon or convince Vane that she should ttrain with him, but she always saids: "You need rest, not fight. Fight will do you keep here more time... and no one of both wants that, right?" Giovanni, unfortunately, knew that she had reason, so he always returned to bed.  
  
After of 5 days, he can return to hotel. Finally, he can convice Vane for train with him, so they did a battle of 1 Vs. 1  
  
Vane: Go Quagsire!  
  
Gio: Go Rhydon!  
  
Both Pokemon appeared in the center of the hotel garden, where they was training.  
  
Vane: Use your water gun!  
  
A water beam was shooted from Quagsire's mouth  
  
Gio: Rhydon, dodge it!  
  
Fortunately, Rhydon dodge it.  
  
Vane: Roll off!  
  
Gio: Roll off!  
  
Both Pokemon turned a ball and started rolling, smashing each one to other.  
  
Vane/Gio: Okay, you've done! *Both Pokemon return to the Pokeball*  
  
Gio: You're good!  
  
Vane: No, you're good!  
  
They were talking that who of they was more good, when they heared a scream.  
  
Gio: What's happening?  
  
Boss of the hotel: Someone entered in the hotel and has a gun! Is searching for a man called Giovanni Carvinchelo.  
  
Gio: Are you sure that is one?  
  
Boss: No, a moment... they are two. And one has the right hand broken  
  
There ya go. They are the same guys from that day!  
  
Vane: Come with me, Gio!  
  
Giovanni: Where are you going?  
  
Vane: I will hide you in my house!  
  
The day of the tournament reaches (Sorry I'mvery lazy)  
  
Gio: Well, the first battle is mine Go Persian.  
  
Mark: Go Kadabra!  
  
Mark is a 17 years old guy, that is traiing Psychic PKMN.  
  
Mark: Kadabra, Psybeam!  
  
A beam done of psychic waves comes from Kadabra's... Kadabra, hitting Persian.  
  
Gio: Persian, Faint attack!  
  
Persian disspaered, and suddenly appeared near of Kadabra, and then slammed him.  
  
Kadabra fainted!  
  
Mark: Come Kadabra! Go Xatu!  
  
Xatu appeared from the PKball.  
  
Mark: Xatu, Premonition:  
  
Gio: What?  
  
Xatu's eyes turned blue, started glow, and suddenly... they were OK.  
  
Gio. Persian, Slash!  
  
Mark: Xatu, Fly!  
  
Persian tried to hit Xatu, but he flew away before.  
  
Gio: Thunder!  
  
Persian shot a powerful electric beam that hitted Xatu, making fall him.  
  
But then... something happened. The wind started to move, and suddenly... a beam came of Â¿nowhere? and hitted Persian.  
  
Persian defeated!  
  
Gio: That was premonition! Come Persian! Go Onix!  
  
Onix popped! Then Gio saw something... the two guys that attacked him the other day.  
  
Wel, that's the first chapter. I will update.. a day.^^ 


End file.
